1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the size of a metal oxide semiconductor continues to decrease, the requirement for the quality of a dielectric layer is getting higher. The conventional dielectric layer is formed with a rough surface having defects such as protrusion or recesses therein, so that the roughness of the surface of the dielectric layer is high. In the following patterning processes such as photolithography and etching processes, the high roughness of the dielectric layer causes poor adhesion between films in the film stack, or even results in bridge defects, cracks, peeling or leakage current of the device.